The present invention relates to decorative articles for Christmas tree, and more particularly to an imitated fireworks bulb set for Christmas tree decoration which can provide fireworks like flashing effect
Every Christmas, people spend a lot of money for decorating their Christmas tree simply because it is a special day for the whole family. However, it is impossible for anyone to play fireworks at home to celebrate the Christmas. Therefore, it would be an amazing idea to provide a kind of imitated fireworks bulb for decorating the Christmas tree.
It is well known in the decorative arts that optic fiber such as thermoplastic, coated glass, organic polymer materials can transmit light over flexible path. Numbers of devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,022 and 4,025,779 are equipped with the optic fibers to form all kinds of decorative lamp for desktop decoration. However, none of them can provide fireworks like flashing effect. Even though some of the optic fiber decorative lamps take use of a colorful rotating light filter disc that divides the disc surface into numbers of sections with different colors, they can merely provide a color changeable effect that the light beam emitting ends of the optic fibers can change lighting color periodically. Moreover, since the color change only depends on the sequence of the color sections on the filter disc, the users may soon feel tired of the predictable color change.
Besides, both the motor and the light bulb will generate plenty of heat, so that heat dissipation is one of the essential topics of designing the optic fiber decorative lamp. For the conventional desktop decorative lamp, the heat problem can simply solve by forming holes on the bottom wall of the housing. Since the holes formed at the bottom which sits on the desk and those desk top decorative lamps has relatively large size, it does not exist a light beam emitting problem. But, as a decorative article to be hanged on a Christmas tree, the heat dissipation problem becomes an unsolved difficulty.